cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo
Real Name: Mojo Title: Mojo the Guardian, Mojo the Hedgeborn, Mojo the Mojo Court: Courtless Mien: A life-size voodoo doll with three lit candles on his head and a nail through his chest. The nail is apparently removable, and the head of the nail has a dark discoloration on it in the shape of Rita's handprint. It still remains far easier to see Mojo's Mien than his Mask when looking at him. Mask: Though hard to see for those ensorcelled, Mojo's original Mask was that of a young man with skin splotched with different tones and hair to match. Mojo was a brunette redhead blonde of obvious Hispanic, African, European, and Asian descent. His body looked like a three-year old was given a paint-by-numbers activity and the most the kid could do was stay in the lines. Now that Mojo has been repaired, his Mask has as well. His new Mask is that of a young, overly-slender male with straw-colored skin and short hair of the same color, although his hair has been layered with a darker brunette underneath. Known Information: Mojo was a defective Goblin Fetch. He wasn't and still isn't anyone's double, but he was still 'built' using the same magic that births the rest of his kindred. Dempsey the Harvest King found Mojo abandoned as junk during one of his journeys through the Hedge. Until he was fixed, he spent his days in the care of the Fetches of Cresthaven, namely his legal guardian Suzy Scarecrow and his close friend Remington Reeves. Mojo was found along with three cat statues named Lucky, Licky, and Fortune who he said reminded him of who he was supposed to be. When pressed, Mojo would say they told him to be Mojo, so no one in the freehold thought much of it. Mojo was eccentric at his best and delusionally childlike at his worst, so talking to toy cats seemed harmless. At Rita's request, Penny used her Contracts of Animation to see if the cats could actually speak. They can. They each remind Mojo to "Serve, Guard, and Die If Necessary" for the one/ones he's assigned to by He Who Assigns. To everyone in the room other than Mojo, this seemed like gibberish. One trip to the Goblin outpost of Greenton and the recruitment of Fetch Mechanic Grem Stuffington had Mojo fixed, and his true history revealed. He Who Assigns is Mojo's creator who designed a type of Fetch for sale to Fae unwilling or unable to make Fetches of their own. This type of Fetch he named a Mojo. Mojos were built with Contracts and Echos that make them the perfect guardians of mortal families. They were meant to be stand-ins for other Fetches, as they still aren't the same "quality" of craftsmanship True Fae fetches are. For example, Mojo's Mask is far more similar to the Mask of a Changeling, which can be seen through by the ensorcelled, than the impermeable Mask of a Fae Fetch. At Grem's request, Rita re-activated Mojo by bonding him to her family. After some debate as to where he should live, the happy-go-lucky Mojo moved in with Rita's family. Mojo is currently living in Rita's childhood room where the only possessions to his name are his cat statues, two outfits, a bag of party hats, and three bags of confetti (which he sweeps up and re-uses). While "home" Mojo drops his Mask, which Rita's mother is currently adjusting to. He helps out with household chores and has the ability to empath what Rita and her parents are doing. At Fontaine Industries, Mojo has had to watch his version of the Guardians of the Bridge be replaced by the Founders of La Fontaine. Mojo doesn't consider them the same people and, in a fit of aggravation, has severed his connection to the Degollar family and thrown away his trademark nail. Mojo currently works in the city as a limosine driver. Rumors: Some changelings on the upper floors of Cresthaven said Mojo had good days when he was broken where his mind functioned normally, but these generally didn't last long. Suzy Scarecrow, Mojo's legal guardian ever since he was found in the Hedge, jokingly mentioned visiting him at his new home to find Rita's mother had dressed him up in some of Rita's old unisex clothing, including a pair of ill-fitting hand-me-down overalls which Mojo was wearing at the time. Suzy's just kidding, right? Hollow: None Category:NPC Category:Fetch Category:Cresthaven Category:Courtless Category:1990s